The Heart of the Moon
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: With his death everything changed for Usgai and her Sailor Soilders..they have a choice to make. How does this affect Usgai as a new evil emerges?  POST R PRE S into S Character Death HIATUS


Heart of the Moon

Character Exploration: Usgai Tsukino/Bunny/Serena

Present for: PurpleLepoard ; It's not much but it's a start!

Chapter One: Sad Beginnings

A shocked silence seemed to level over the funeral. He was so young were among the whispers that had been heard by them since they arrived. They were the only ones who knew Mamoru's death had not been a fatal stabbing on the streets of Japan but a fatal attack at the hands of Fiore in an attempt to kill Usgai and keep his friend just that, his friend.

Everyone kept glancing at Usgai, ever the part of a grieving lover, sobbing as his casket was lowered into the ground. The fact that Sailor Pluto had appeared before them the day before the funeral had meant things had taken a turn for the worse in the future. The Guardian of Time never left the Gates.

_No one saw the dark haired lady as they all sat in their own silence grieving in their own way until she spoke, startling all girls to immediately slip into fighting stances, Fiore was still out there and it wouldn't do to be caught off guard._

"_I am sorry to trouble you in your time of grief my Princess." Her formality spoke of age and the power behind her crimson eyes, aware of all eyes on her as she sank to one knee._

"_If you're here then something has happened to the flow of time." It wasn't a question, and it was Usgai that said it as her face contorted as she thought, looking down at the woman at her feet._

"_Yes my Princess. As you know I am the Guardian of Time and I am to never leave the Gates unless something is to happen or has happened to the flow of consciousness of time. When the Prince died the time line changed, drastically. Crystal Tokyo, in one sense, does not exist anymore. Chiba Usgai does not exist in the future that has now come about..."_

"_What does that mean for me Puu?" The tiniest voice in the room sounded shaken, not her usual vibrant self, but then again at a young age she had watched her future father die and had just been told she does not exist. _

"_That means, Small Lady, that with the paradox that has happened you cannot go back to Crystal Tokyo, should you step through the Time Gate you will cease to exist . Ikuko and Kengi Tsukino will just think that something has happened to your parents and that they have custody of you know."_

"_Hai." Puu's statement didn't require an answer but Small Lady gave one anyway, her voice shaking._

" _This also means you have a choice to make. all of you. Our future is now uncertain as Sailor Soldiers. We don't know what this paradox has done to the evils spread out in the world or what it has done to our future. We will have to wait and find out. We've been fighting this fight all our lives and we're still young in this lifetime. You have the choice, now to give up being a sailor solider, should a threat return then we will regroup, if" here she paused looking at the young girl's before her, they were still in junior high, destiny had asked to much of them "if you so chose not to take up the mantel again, you forfeit your right to your transformation wand and your Sailor Solider, persona is gone. Luna would take back your wands at that time and your memories would be erased."_

_Several different emotions crossed the girl's faces as they thought of the offer that was laid before them._

"_Would we remember our friendship with each other?" Timid and shy Ami, who had turned down the chance to go to Germany to stay loyal to her Princess and Prince, she would be the one to ask such a thing._

"_That is an unknown variable. It is a risk that you won't remember each other but you all want to follow your own dreams anyway."_

_Her tone was not chiding, it was almost motherly, something that didn't seem to suit her for some reason._

"_I am needed at the Time Gate; I will be at the Prince's funeral tomorrow. I will expect an answer then Princesses."_

_All present gave a nod of their head not really paying attention to the woman as she faded into the background._

_Usgai glanced around the room, watching all her friends and fellow warriors faces as the thought of what could and might be. _

Yesterday had been a long day and the night had been even longer as Usgai broken down in the dead of night at the temple, the other girls immediately trying to comfort her to no avail. When the sun finally rose they were more exhausted than rested.

Arriving at the funeral had been heart retching to them all even Ikuko and Kengi Tsukino had arrived to show their daughter support.To see Setsuna as herself and not as Sailor Pluto came as a shock to them but their shock quickly turned to grief and they watched their Price be buried into the ground, wondering what this omen meant for their future.


End file.
